The lottery
by papirous
Summary: What would have happened "if" Candy and Terry did not fall into Eliza's trap and they have continued attending at St. Paul's college nearing Valentines Day. Based on the manga, in which the kiss has been given in May and not in Scotland as in anime.
1. Chapter 1

What would have happened "if" Candy and Terry didn't fall into Eliza's trap and they have continued attending at St. Paul's college nearing Valentine's Day. Based on the manga, in which the kiss has been given in May and not in Scotland as in anime.

This is a Valentine's Day story that I wrote for a Greek terry-fan forum this year. The original story was written in my native language in Greek. The story here is adaptated and translated by me in English. It's my very first attempt to translate any of my stories and I hope and wish I did at least a decent try! Hope you will enjoy reading it! Although it's a kind naughty story, I don't think it's should be posted as M, the rating will be T.

* * *

Chapter 1

Sunday morning and all students, boys and girls, were gathered in the church of St. Paul, where almost the majority of them were attending the mass with extreme difficulty keeping their eyes open, mostly from drowsiness but also from boredom of the weekly routine at the church attendance.

An exception was neither Candy, which although in the past she had mocked Terry that he very often was falling asleep normally the time of the mass, now inside her felt very grateful to her luck that today he was lacking and he won't tease her later. Not only she had fallen asleep but she was almost certain that she had drooled, because when Annie nudged her to wake up, she offered her also a handkerchief.

Of course that wasn't her fault that she was so sleepy, but last night's surprise party they had for celebrating Terry's birthday along with her cousins and her friends. In a rather magical way, they had become a kind bizarre group all together by the end of summer. Stear and Terry looked as they had found several codes of communication and a friendship had begun to develop. In Archie's case of course, things were slightly colder, but especially Terry seemed to make tremendous efforts not to oppose the other.

Candy had understood of course that most likely he did it for her sake, and inside her couldn't fail to feel flattered, but also proud that Scotland made them all a group. Even a weird one.

After their return from their summer vacation, she really didn't understand how the time had passed like running water. When she returned back on college , when she had to start studying again, when Christmas time came... and what Christmas! Although initially aunt Elroy had requested from Candy to return to America for the holidays, finally she decided to take with her only Neil and Eliza. What a bliss indeed!

She along with Stear and Archie, they would spend the holidays in college. In these happy news they were added Annie and Patty, where with a little begging eventually, the two girls persuaded their parents to spend the festive days with the rest of the guys. However what made the great difference for Candy, was Terry's surprise.

Although he said that he would be away for Christmas, eventually and like almost every time, he surprised her when he showed up on Christmas Eve. Even that very moment, Candy remembered that, her heart pounded like crazy, just as like beating every time in his presence or simple when hearing his name.

It was a fact that after summer they had come closer, mentally, spiritually and physically ...? Apart from that gentle kiss on her forehead back then in Scotland, Terry hasn't tried to kiss her again, at least not until Christmas and the _accident_ under the mistletoe! But once again he chose to give her a warm kiss on her cheek.

_"Maybe because we were in front of the others..."_ thought to herself to justify why Terry had not tried to kiss her again on the lips. A single kiss on her lips, that she had felt rather than for a few moments under the perfumed air of May. A kiss she wasn't ready back then to feel.

A kiss that had stayed intense and alive in her memory, as vividly Terry's lips on her mouth. With this thought her cheeks took fire! Something that was happening more and more often lately. In the slightest thought that Terry would even accidentally touch her, she felt that her head was ready to explode!

Yet another finding was that she felt this change also on her body. The first time she noticed it was a day when they were sitting together on the elusive the hill of the orphanage, sharing that common habit that they had developed, to sit leaned under the large tree, with their shoulders lightly touching, while enjoying the serenity.

But one day Terry did something that he hadn't ever done before.

She felt him nearing closer to her, almost felt his breath within her hair. His warmth caused her to daze and she remained completely still, and then she felt his breathing so close to her ear that she thought she would faint."Candy ..." he whispered with a deep voice and his hand passed slowly through her ringlets. A warm sweet burning came on her stomach. Although she was wearing her coat, she felt every pore in her body tightened. Before she even knew it, Terry had untied her two pigtails and he was holding in his hand the pink ribbons. "Terry ..." she stammered dazed. She felt him stepping away and turned to look at him in question. He was smiling widely, with that gorgeous smile of his, that made his sapphire eyes filling up with millions of sparkling stars and she gasped.

Astonished she saw him wrapping one ribbon around his neck like a necktie while putting the other in his trouser's pocket.

- "Why are you looking at me so surprised freckles?! You thought that you alone got the right to possess my tie ?"

As if she came out of a slumber, she jumped up finding herself slightly.

- "Terrence it's not the same! How would I go back to the dorm looking like that?"

- "I can't see where's the problem ..."

- "My hair is a mess without the ribbons! Moreover they might ask me why and how my hair became like this!"

- "There are many reasons why a girl might have tussled hair ..." he told her softly approaching slowly, "why don't you tell them the truth ...?"said teasingly.

- "And what is it may I ask?" she asked him in spite.

- "The truth is ... that ..." , his lips were now up to her ear making her shiver from the touch and his whisper, "the truth is ... that ... your boyfriend likes you more this way! "Terry added and gave her a peck below the lobe of her ear.

Later on Candy remembered that she had arrived like a hypnotized to her room, with her cheeks bright red and warm, her body trembled absurdly as if to raise a fever and the only thought was that she needed to throw cold water on her face to recover.

So far like the cold water, the harsh voice of Sister Grey as the mass ended, strucked Candy taking her abruptly from her daydream.

- "I am aware that you all look forward to leave today which is your fifth Sunday, but I would like to talk to you about an event that would take place in our college this month and which has many years to become."

The mutterings from students began to sound causing an intense hubbub.

- "Quiet!" shouted Sister Grey and instantly the voices fell silent. "Several years ago on the day of the celebration and in an honor of our great St. Valentine ..." on hearing the name of St. Valentine the hubbub resumed stronger.

- "Silence! At the next noise that will be heard, you will be staying all here for twenty minutes praying, delaying your outing!"

Deathly silence prevailed inside the church.

- "The ritual that will happen, has its roots in the early years of our Christianity and started as to honor annually the memory of our Saint Valentine, who has been sacrificed in the name of our God and of His love.

The names of young girls were written down into small pieces of paper and were placed in a wooden box -a lottery box, then under the supervision of a monk or a priest, young boys at the same age, randomly choose the name of a girl.

Mission of the boys was to keeping secret the name they received, from the rest of boys, but also and above all, from the young ladies.

On the eve of the celebration of Saint Valentine, every youngster revealed his secret only to the girl he had her name on his paper. Mission of the girl was the very same day of celebration to offer almond blossoms to the boy, just like Juliet has done when she found about the death of Valentine and planted an almond tree above his grave. The ritual custom-topped with a ball. "

It would be superfluous Sister Grey asking her students to be quiet, since all the eyes were staring astonished with what they heard and seemed to them unreal! Eventually Sister Grey ended her speech without any delays.

- "Finally, I would like to tell you that next Sunday after our mass, it will take place the draw. Note that anyone who tries to distort the lottery will be automatically excluded from the events and will spent the day in isolation. Have a nice day."

* * *

One hour later Candy with Annie and Patty sat in the empty entertainment lounge while drinking tea and chatting about what the Mother Superior had said .The day was quite cold, that's why the three friends have chosen to spend it inside the school.

It was also the only day the fifth Sunday, that was allowed for the students - both sexes- to spend time together in the same places.

The girls hurried to catch up before Archie and Stear would come, so they were talking all at once practically one on top of another. Inside her Candy was wishing Terry to make his appearance too , but she could never be sure of his mood.

- "I still can't believe it! They thought to celebrate Valentine's Day this year!" said Patty excited.

- "Ah! It is so romantic! Along with the chocolates that will make for Archie, I will also give him flowers!" Annie added dreamily.

- "Annie I don't wish to upset you, but didn't you hear what Sister Grey said ?! It's a lottery !" said Candy a little terrified.

The other two girls looked at her and landed suddenly from their pink clouds.

- "Oh!, Then ... that is ... if ... it might be not Archie the one to choose my name!" Annie stammered.

- "Nor mine Stear ..."

- "For this they call it lottery girls!" said to them Candy teasingly .

- "Candy besides that you are starting tremendously to sound like Terry with your comments, why and how that you are so calm?! You don't mind if someone else draws your name other than Terry?!" Patty asked curiously.

- "Yeah true! What if it's someone really ugly?! ... What if Neil is the one that draws your name ?" asked Annie panicked.

- "... Or worse ... That mean friend of his with the pimples!" Candy said through her mouth.

- "Here! You said it yourself already! Ahh ... What do we do?"

- "Girls calm down! It's not as we have to kiss them! A branch of almond flowers we will offer to them, as might have a dance or two with them at the ball after ..." Candy replied like always optimistic.

- "Who will be kissing who ? " the mocking voice of Terry sounded at the edge of the door and the three girls became as red as beetroots.

- "Terry ..." started Candy to say when another familiar voice didn't let her finish.

- "Grandchester, when will you quit the nasty habit of eavesdropping young ladies?" Archie asked ironically, just behind Terry.

- "Pfff," Terry made haughtily and went threw himself in a comfy armchair near the fireplace.

- "Come on Archie as if you don't know what a teaser Terry is, ..." added Stear always in a good mood, as he did his appearance last, "So girls, can we hang out with you for tea?"

- "Of course Stear!" Candy said with a huge smile of joy and stood up to serve tea to the three boys.

- "Not to sound nosy, you were chatting about the lottery ha?" Terry asked with a sly wink.

At that moment Candy was standing in front of him, about to give him his cup. Although her initial reaction was to become red, afterwards she eyed him annoyed.

- "Terrence! Good to have your question! How did you learn on the lottery since you were snoring in your room?! And yes you are being nosy!"

There was a muffled chuckle from Archie. Oh, how much he enjoyed it when Candy put the arrogant duke in his place! ... On the other hand he had to admit to himself, that he would prefer Candy to look at him, the way she was always looking Terry.

- "Well, that wasn't very tricky to find out ...the inventor over there," he said pointing Stear with his eyes, " literally rushed to my room raving about it and his new brilliant idea, and cutting out the wonderful dream I was having! "

All eyes in the room turned towards Stear who seemed to have become red and he was looking for a corner to hide.

- "If you don't open your mouth, you can't stand it, right?!" said Archie pissed to Terry.

- "What's going on here?" Candy asked suspiciously.

- "Nothing!" answered all three boys together.

The girls looked stunned. Oh! Yes definitely something was wrong here and Candy wouldn't let them get away so easily.

- "Stear what else have you told Terry except the news for the lottery draw?! In what idea is he talking about? " she asked him looking at with her green eyes in examination.

- "Um ... yes ... hmm ... this is not what you think Candy ..." stammered the Stear.

- "Stear please tell to us too ..." Patty said in a small voice .

- "Uh ... to ... I had the idea ..."

- "Well..." Candy insisted.

- "To make an invention that the draw will not be so random!" blurt Terry out and took a sip of his tea casually.

- "Grandchester!" cried Archie.

- "Steaaaarrr!" Candy cried. The other two girls placed their hands in their mouths from surprise.

- "I told him that if he does something like this, he is asking for trouble!" said Archie pissed, "and the Duke through here, had the idea of supporting the madness of my brother!"

- "Terryyy!" Candy cried again.

- "Yes please?!" said Terry with a supposedly innocent style. "I just said it's a good idea not to obtain Eliza's name! Unless you don't mind Candy, then I will become her Valentine with your blessings!" added mockingly.

Candy froze. _Her_ Terry Eliza's Valentine ?! And just in the thought of it, her stomach stirred. But what they could do? Sister Grey was very clear, whoever tried tampering the lottery and been discovered, would be punished. And Candy surely knew about punishment! No, this wasn't time risking it, neither she nor any of her friends and miss the entirely festival.

- "You all have heard what Sister Grey said , its not ... _you_ can't tamper the lottery! Stear I wonder how you even thought it!"

- "But Candy this invention will succeed, I'm sure!"

All the guys were staring Stear speechless in horror. Oh! Yes they knew how successful Stear's inventions were!

Then Patty spoke.

- "Stear ... we don't think that is such a good idea ...and if you get caught and be punished?! Then ... then we will have to spend the entire festival ...without you ..." completed with little voice and bright red face.

Eventually after some time of conversation among the caustic comments of Terry and the ironic answers from Archie, they ended up let things roll. In any case they couldn't do anything. They will stoically accept the outcome from the lottery and wait for spending a couple of hours hanging out at the ball, at the end of the festival.

In the meantime they were all together going back to their rooms Candy stopped, turned backwards and noticed in surprise that Terry was gone! _"He left without even a word ..?"_ she wondered to herself disappointed, when suddenly she felt someone dragging her and shutting of her mouth with its hand.

She was found in a pitch dark small room and she was ready to bite the hand of her kidnapper when she noticed a well known scent, something between lavender and cinnamon, but fresh as the blossoms of lemon tree.

- "From what did you recognize me and haven't bitten me yet, Freckled Tarzan?!" Terry's voice sounded too softly, as if he had guessed Candy's thoughts, while freeing her mouth without letting her although from his hands.

- "Terry! ... Where are we?! Why do ..." she started to ask but Terry interrupted her.

- "Ssshh ...They will hear us ..." whispered again, "... in a storeroom with cleaners, but I asked you something ..."

- "You're totally gone crazy Terry?!" she asked him as softly as she could.

_"You're driving me crazy every day more and more!"_ He wanted to answer her, but preferred to stick to his question.

- "I asked first ..." told her slowly and passed his hand up to her warm cheek. He couldn't see her very well, but he could feel her little shiver and imagine the pink color that her face would got.

- "E. .. Simply figured it out .." Candy stammered.

- "From what ...? " his fingers began to trace the outline of her face slowly. From her soft cheek at the edge of her temple, went at her chin and very slowly his thumb stopped on the curve of Candy's lips.

Terry felt her breathing coming out sharp and warm on his hand when she half opened her mouth and with extreme difficulty held himself not to kiss her furiously. _"No, not yet."_ he said to himself reminding him the oath he had given. He will try to kiss her again when he will see that she is truly ready, and to make it have more importance, he would attempt it on Valentine's Day and only then.

Of course it wasn't easy being abstinent with her and he felt many times reaching his limits. What Terry hadn't predicted, was that Candy was the same impulsive as him.

Instead of replying to his question, Terry felt Candy's lips gently letting a tender kiss on his thumb making him escape a sigh and sending the beats of his heart in heaven.

Before even himself knew it, he lifted her in his arms and was ready to claim these lips when, they heard the school's bell ringing .Terry curse to himself and before he would release her he said too slowly.

- "I will not let anyone else be your Valentine than except me!" Terry opened the door of the small storage room and the minute he was coming out he added playfully, "Oh, and you owe me an answer, my little Juliet!" and disappeared from the bright red face of a breathless Candy.

* * *

to be continued ;)


	2. Chapter 2

I had to change the rating on this chapter, only cause some words that I use are not accepted when the rating is T, so... M it is from now on, but not any lemons! Just some slang language and some...hmmm naughtiness! ;)

Enjoy! And I would love to hear your opinion!

* * *

Chapter 2

And as the time flows like running water, it didn't took very long for the Sunday of the draw, to come. During the mass anyone could see very clear on students eyes, the anguish as well as the hope. Hope to come out their true wishes, whatever those were for each.  
Especially in the case of the girls, anyone could discern that were watching with bated breath when the time had come and Sister Grey started calling alphabetically the names of the boys. One by one got up from his seat and went near the pulpit where the priest of the college held a large wooden box. When they were returning to their seats with a piece of paper in hand, you could see on their faces from the utter frustration to someone, to the ultimate joy for another.

Very soon it was Archie's turn and with a hidden desire - to pick Candy's name - he placed his hand on the wooden lottery box and pulled a small piece of paper. The expression on his face when he saw the written name, really made many students wondering. It was neither disappointed nor pleased. It was an expression that ultimately he had to accept his fate, which was no other than Annie.  
The next one was Stear and practically distracted observing more the design of the wooden box, he took a piece of paper and read the name. Almost unconsciously Stear searched to find whether he knew the girl that her name was written on or not. It was certainly not Patty's.  
They followed several names and boys, when Terry's turn came. Many were surprised to see him taking part in the ritual and many girls eyes in that moment wished he will pick their name. Two of them much more.

Eliza within her foolish naivety in mind, believed that luck would be on her side, and Candy who just simply crossed her fingers and wished for, that if he is to pick other name than hers at least it won't be Eliza's! But when Terry picked the much coveted piece of paper in his hands, his face was entirely expressionless and indifferent, with it he went and sat down back in his seat putting the small piece of paper into his pocket.  
The ritual ended successfully and the students were free.

* * *

With the corner of her eye, the time they were going to their dorms, Candy saw Terry with Stear hiding behind a large pillar in the interior of the schoolyard talking almost conspiratorially. She tried to wash away any negative thoughts her brain made, that they might contrive on something, but Terry's move, to pull something small out of his pocket and give it to Stear, told her something was wrong.  
_"Well, he is really unbelievable!"_ she said to herself with frustration and prepared to go there and scolded them, but Annie stopped her.

- "Candy where are you going that way?! Did you forget that we have the group study in Latin?! "

_"Darn it!"_ Thought Candy and decided to postpone for the moment the plan for scolding.

- "Well, yes, I forgot it!" Said putting out her tongue, trying not to show anything to the other two girls and followed them unwillingly.

* * *

On that same day a few hours before the night retreat, three teenage boys had an intense conversation.

- "Grandchester what you are asking is impossible to do and you know it!" sounded Archie with obvious irritation.

- "I don't think I asked for your help Cornwell! Neither your opinion!" Terry retorted the same ablaze.

- "Why can't you accept what you got from the lottery?! Why it must once again be your own and not accept your fate ?" Archie raised his voice.

- "For example like you, lets say?! Everyone saw your face when you pulled Annie's name with disappointment! I 'd Love to know Who's name you were praying to pick from the box! ... save it! Don't tell me, I already know it!" nearly yelled Terry boiling in anger.

- "Archie! Terry calm down please! The nuns will hear us and then we will have more serious problems!" Said Stear with almost supplication.

- "How can I be calm Stear? Listen to what he says!" Archie said a bit lower but still pissed off.

- "Didn't see you argue with me when I gave the paper with Patty's name, to your brother!" thrown once again Terry.

- "And I'm very grateful my friend Terry about this! Really grateful!" Stear said staring at his shoes.

- "Stear you know it, I didn't do it to thank me! I guess that you would have done very much the same if you were in my place."

- "Yes, but HE is not in your place, he didn't draw Candy's name from the box! When are you going to understand this?! "

- "My brother Archie, Terry has a right on this matter, we must find out to who has Candy's name from the lottery, because I'm afraid that if it has fallen into Neal's hands or his friends ...our dear Candy is in danger !"

- "And is the solution placing a reward, as suggested by Mr. Cocky of there?! Or is it better to start beating up all the students, until we find out who's got that paper?!" Archie asked sarcastically.

- "No, it's better to sit calm and brush the dust off my shirt like yourself Dandy boy!" Terry replied ironically.

- "Hmm ... something we need to do ... but what ..." Stear began to mumble , "... a detection device ... how many days do I have ... hmmm"

- "We have no time for inventions and devices!" Terry interrupted him hastily, "The way things are, the answer is only one!" added with confidence.

- "Oh ... I don't want to hear this ..." said Archie chewing his lips.

- "Yes indeed the answer is only one Terry my friend! First we will find for sure that the paper with Candy's name doesn't has it Neal and his faction, and then ... we will let it leak that Candy is your girlfriend! I don't think there is anyone who could dare to go against you! ... Well me at least I would thought about it very seriously! " Stear completed his thoughts full of enthusiasm in front of the astonished eyes of the other two.

Both boys stayed gaping dumbfounded at Stear who looked clearly contented with himself, that he had found the most simple answer.  
Terry on his side felt incredible surprised and with small traces of embarrassment on his face, realized that someone else besides of himself, confessed that Candy was his girl, and on the other hand he inflated like a balloon with pride and joy.  
Archie felt the reality entering like a thorn in his heart. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his brother had said a harsh truth, Candy was Terry's girlfriend, and if it had been left even one last thing he could do for her and her happiness, he would do it.

- "Very well then ... starting tomorrow we put the plan into action." Archie said with resignation, "Wish only that Candy will not find out about it, cause if I know her even a little bit...it 'll backfire on you Grandchester !"

* * *

The small figure was barely shown in the darkness that wrapped round the stone balcony. With caution she dusted down her uniform, that wasn't her best landing she thought inside her. Slightly she fixed her curls with her fingers, which recently have styled it tie up half with a single ribbon, leaving the rest waving freely on her back.  
She leaned her face close to the window pane. It was pitch dark. _"No way he is sleeping ..."_ she said to herself. Could it be not such a great idea coming tonight to his room? Eventually she would see him sometime the following day. Then she will scold him for good that once again, he risked to being caught revealing the name on his paper from the lottery! Whose name did he draw she wondered ..?!  
And Who was she after all, to scold him for breaking the rules, while she was breaking them by coming secretly in middle of the night in his room! She wobbled for a bit in between leaving or knocking the window glass. Confused as she was, her head pushed with a bit more strength the window and suddenly it opened! Once again she found herself hitting hard on the floor of his room.  
- "Ouch!" she let an exclamation of pain and she rubbed her forehead with her hand.

She opened her eyes and saw right there in front her two bare feet. She lifted her head very slowly and saw that above the feet there was a white towel wrapped around two hips, and a little more above there was a bare chest and shortly above a wet head hidden by the shadows of the room.  
. _"Ah! My goodness ... Terry ... Terry is naked?! ..."_ Thought and feeling embarrassed, she wished she was an ostrich so she would dig her head in the earth!_ "Stupid! How dumb are you Candy and coming in this way, at this hour in his room?! Didn't cross your mind that it might happen something like this?! " _Started saying to herself and wasn't even heard that Terry was talking to her.

- "Candy ... as much as I enjoy having you fallen in front of my feet, do you mind shutting the window before we both freeze to death?!" he asked her with his famous mischievous tone, making her come to her senses.

- "Oh ... yeah, sorry Terry!" She said getting up in a second and closing the window.

She didn't turn because she felt Terry standing exactly behind her back and she froze. Her breath was cut. He smelled so good! The whole room was wrapped with his fragrance from his recent bath making Candy feel dizzy to the point of passing out.

- "So in what do I owe the honor for your visit my cute monkey?" he asked her very gently.

In any other case Candy will be thrown at him mad for calling her a monkey, but from one hand the sweet tone in his voice, on the other the fact that Terry was only with a towel, made Candy to grow roots, with her heart continuously raising beats.

- "Candy turn around please ... because if I'll do it, you may not like it ..." he said in the same soft tone, but slightly more demanding.

Very slowly she turned toward him and before she realizes it her eyes met his own, which were looking at her with a sweet mischief. She couldn't bear it every time he was looking her in this way, simply she couldn't bear it!  
It was beyond her control, and with burning cheeks she turned her eyes downward. Not that it had helped her found herself facing his bare chest. A water drop from his hair had fallen in the center of his chest and made a playful route slowly down on his torso. She tried focusing only on the trickle.

- "Lately you avoid answering my questions Candy, or it seems like this to me?" he asked softly.

- "Terry ... Sorry that ... I came up ... probably I... need to go ... yes it is better for me to leave ..." she told him almost within her mouth.

- "Yes, but for some reason you came ... you don't want to tell me? ..."

- "No ... no, you're not ... ah, Terry I better go!" The drop continued making it's slow path towards his stomach. Candy couldn't help but wonder how it would feel like touching that drop on his skin.

- "I am not what Candy ... dressed? " he grinned faintly, "Yes I know it better than you!... But there is no reason for you to be embarrassed Freckles! Here! Just imagine if I had fallen into the lake during the summer in Scotland I would be probably looking like this! Come now, will you tell me, why did you come here at risk of getting caught? " Terry added comforting.

- "Well ... today after the draw ... I saw you ...",Candy started saying but that droplet was driving her crazy, " well...I saw you talking to Stear and ..." the drop now was traveling onto his flat belly .

- "Candy, I gave him my piece of paper, because I got Patty's name and ...!"

Candy couldn't hold herself anymore, she stretched out her hand and stopped this damn droplet with her finger, just right the moment it was about to trickle Terry's navel. A common sharp breath came out from the both them, that sounded more like a sigh.  
Afraid to make any move, they remained petrified with Candy's hand still touching at the spot, that just a second ago there was that playful little drop. For Candy it was as if she had come out of her body and watching herself enchanted, she started moving slowly her finger.  
She made a small circle around his belly button, spreading the minimum moisture which was left. His skin was so soft and warm and her blood started to boil at her temples, she noticed his small transparent hair shudder from her touch.  
She practically jumped startled when she heard Terry leaving a heavy sigh like a moan. Frightened that she might had hurt him, she stopped at once.  
She saw him gripping her wrist.

- "Don't ... stop ..." his husky voice scared her more than his gripping on her wrist. First time she heard him speak like that. He sounded like he ached, but his tone had a tinge of a strange pleasure. He relaxed and let go her hand. And then Candy dared to raise her eyes slowly and look at his face.  
Terry had his eyes closed, his lips were slightly open and saw his breathing coming out slow and heavy, as if he was holding it ,he seemed to her so seductively beautiful that she felt her stomach creating a crazy dance. Without realizing it herself, she rested both of her palms to his warm chest.  
At the beginning really slow and then more and more full from her exploratory curiosity, she began touching him. Her head was spinning. The sensation from his skin on her hands was addictive. She let her eyes to close and with them, she let also herself. Candy's fingers were traveling across his firm torso. From high up on his neck as down low on his belly.  
From time to time she heard him sigh deeply and this made her doesn't want to stop. Terry on his side, he hadn't touched her. Not even he had come close to her. Simply he stood there, immobile, abandoned to her caress, until she touched that spot low down on his belly, where his towel started to wrap his hips.  
Candy found with her arms trapped in his.  
Not even a sound heard. Nothing else but their small sharp breaths.

- "Candy ..." only a whisper his voice "... I wish I ... ah ..." was all he managed to mutter.

- "Terry... Terry ... you're hurting me ..." she said and tried to pull her hands.

He didn't realize that in an effort to calm down himself from doing something that later on, he would regret it, Terry was holding strongly her wrists. He looked at her bewildered.  
- "... Sorry ..." he told her and let her arms fall from his. He took a deep breath and turned his back, "Candy ... I'm really sorry ..." added slowly.  
She started to tell him something but saw him continued.

- "... honestly... I wish you knew how difficult it is for me not touching you ... I'm really sorry if I scared you Candy .."  
Like a lightening came his words in her head. _"But I don't mind for you to touch me! I want you to touch me even though it scares me!"_ she wanted to cry, but eventually preferred telling him,

- "Terry you didn't scare me, only it hurt a little bit, that's all ..."

He turned around, stared at her resigned and sat on the edge of his bed.  
- "It's late ..." he told her sluggish.

_"Oh no, not again ... don't enclose to yourself ! "_ Candy said inside her and with a quick move she was next to him. She had to show him that she wasn't afraid of him. If she didn't do it now, she would never do.

Candy imitated him, she leaned close to his ear and whispered.  
- "... I'm not afraid of you Terry ... I trust you," she said as sweet and tenderly her heart was telling her "... I swear it on my freckles!" she added and gave him a warm kiss on his cheek.

- "You will drive me totally crazy, you know that?!" he said in an outburst and laughed softly.

She gave him one of her gleaming smiles and began to leave.

- "Oh ... and the answer is .. from your cologne ! she said putting out her tongue and jumped from the balcony to the tree branch.

* * *

to be continued ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok this chapter is a bit galling... but it had to be like that,for my story to get going the way I imagined it!

Thank you for your reviews and your such nice comments!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day, as they have agreed the three boys putted their plan to find the one who had drawn Candy's name from the lottery, in action. Without much difficulty, they discovered that neither Neal nor any of the his gang had Candy's name in his possession.  
This gave them a note of relief and the urge to keep searching again with more optimism.

Although Terry was still distracted from last night's events and Candy's late visit in his room. He tried very hard to force himself not thinking all day her tiny hands on him and to concentrate on his target! It was really very difficult. He frequently got lost in his mind, between flashes of those moments to the point finding himself aroused the same way as the previous evening. _"Pull yourself together, you moron!"_ He said within himself, but eventually ended up having several cold showers to calm down.

Another two days passed and with obvious disappointment on behalf of Stear and frustration of Terry, they found out that many of their classmates refused to reveal the name they had picked from the lottery box. The rumor that Terrence Grandchester was Candy's White Ardley boyfriend made its journey among the hallways of the boys dormitories, quite easy. But the result wasn't positive.

- "It turns out that, doesn't everybody afraid of you as we imagined!" He said with irony Archie to Terry, at some point while all three together were sitting and discussing about what had might gone wrong with their plan.

- "Oh, Archie, please don't start again ..." Stear said looking at Terry, who oddly seemed completely lost in his world and didn't even attempt to oppose the caustic comment of his brother.

- "I don't know Stear ... , maybe Archie's right ..." heard the voice of Terry.  
Archie couldn't believe in his ears! _"The rude duke has agreed with me?!"_ he looked at him saw then, that Terry had in fact an unusual expression of disappointment on his face.

- "So, you want to tell me, that you are giving up?! So much you care about Candy?!" he asked angry.

- "I never said I give up, but I believe that something strange is happening here and the one who has her name on the paper,hasn't revealed himself yet." Terry said thoughtfully and very calm he continued, "And if I care and how much about Candy, It doesn't concerns you Archie !Let me and Candy to know that better. "

Something in the way he said it,something to what he said, Archie for the first time saw Terry expressing almost his real feelings and truly he felt so low in front of him, that he felt ashamed.

- "Excuse me," Terry said and got up from his chair, "I'm going to get some air," he said and left the two brothers alone, leaving the room.

- "I really wonder Archie, when are you going to realize that Terry ..." started telling Stear.

- "... That he is in love with her? " said Archie slowly surprising his brother, "... I know it ..." and looked at him expressionless. _"Believe me, I know!"_ added to himself with pain.

* * *

At about the same time at the girls' dorms, something was going to happen that would change all things.  
Candy along with Annie and Patty were going cheerful towards the French class, when they came face to face with Eliza and her clique.

- "Well, well ... the orphans and the fatty...opps Patty !" Eliza said as always with her mean style.

- "Hello to you too Eliza, still didn't find anything else to entertain yourself than boring...sorry! Bothering us?" Candy asked her mockingly.

- "Ha, ha, ha" the redhead cackled, "You have the nerve to speak stable girl?! If I were you, I would be ashamed to show my face in school!" Eliza said and her wickedness filled up the atmosphere.

- "She is totally shameless!"Added a brunette friend of Eliza's, with a big nose.

- "Eliza enough! What Candy did to you again?" Patty couldn't stand it and with the new courage she had recently acquired, defended her friend.

- "To me?! Nothing ... but to someone else she does rather a lot! ... Just a simple walk around the college and you can hear all students talking about her! A real lady would never allow such talking for herself!"

- "If you have something to tell me Eliza, just tell me, otherwise leave us in peace and go to hassle the ears of your coward brother!" she said Candy upset.

- "There! How she shows her clear influence from that punk of a duke! She's talking back to us already, the poor girl" again popped Eliza's friend.

- "Why are you dragging in Terry?! Eliza what do you want anyway?"

- "Why don't you go ask your lover better?" said Eliza yellow from the jealousy.

Patty and Annie were frozen. Candy stared at Eliza and was trying to understand where she is going with it.  
- "... My whom?! ..." She asked slowly.

- "Don't try to hide yourself Candy! The entire school knows that you and Terence're lovers! In fact he has moved the earth and the sun to find out who has your name from the draw! Who knows, maybe he has placed a reward as well!" finished Eliza her words, full of bitterness and hatred .

Candy remained frozen stiff staring into the void. Was there even possible that Terry was spreading a rumor like that? She knew that he wanted really badly to be her only Valentine, but would he reach to this point?! Lovers?! He didn't even touch her! Why say such a lie? Terry wasn't a liar and he would never say something to hurt her! He might had the mischief in his blood, but he would never do anything to offend her in public. Candy knew very well inside her, that even the incident with the towel in his room a few days ago, it would be better to torture him, but he would never tell to anyone!

- "Very well Eliza, if you are done with your falsehoods, empty us our way!" she said Candy now angry.

- "Ha, ha, ha," cackled Eliza, "After all you are more stupid than I thought! Come on, go ask Archie and Stear to see what they'll tell you, since you don't believe me!" she said and crossed her arms hoity toity as she continued to laugh with gloat.

In a sec Candy had become like a tornado and started running. Somewhere in the depth of her mind, which had fallen into a muddled blur, she heard Annie and Patty crying pleading her to come back. She didn't hesitate, not even for a moment.  
_"Serves you right Candy! Whatever you do, Terry is mine and he will never be your Valentine! Never as long as it goes by my hand!"_ Eliza left thinking with evilness.

* * *

With bated breath from running Candy catched her two cousins while they were going to the chemistry room.

- "It is true?!" she shouted still panting.

- "Candy? What are you doing here?! If the nuns sees you here, they will punish you!said Archie awestruck.

- "I don't care Archie! I asked if it is true!" she said mad at the verge of tears.

- "Candy, calm down" Stear said very softly, "Come you two here...we don't need anyone to see us" and pulled them behind a pillar.

- "Stear please tell me it is not true what Eliza told me !". Candy almost begged to refuse her.

- "About what are you talking Candy ..?" he asked her afraid.

- "About the draw, about Terry, about you two!"

The two brothers did it unconsciously and looked at each other, but that was enough for Candy. She got her answer. Two tears made their appearance in her eyes and turning around, she was fast gone as she fast came.

- "Candy wait! Let us explain!" cried Archie.

- "Nice job we did ..." Stear said sadly.

* * *

She found him seated with his back leaning on the big tree of the elusive hill. He seemed fully absorbed in his own thoughts, with his blue gaze lost somewhere far away in the horizon. Although her initial desire was to start yelling at him, his calm expression cut of her force.  
He heard her gasping and turned his head towards her.

- "Tarzan! What a pleas ..." he couldn't finish his words, and along with the words, his smile cutted of as well.

- "How could you?! ..." She said with her tears running constantly from her eyes, "HOW COULD YOU?!" shouted at him with all her strength.  
He looked at her frozen, without being able to understand very well.

- "Candy ... I don't ..." Terry went to stretch out his hand to touch her shoulder, when her hand pushed violently his backward.

- "Do not touch me! Do not ever touch me again!" said loudly with the anger hurting her mind and her soul.

Crossed his arms in front of his chest in a defensive posture and looked at her angrily.  
- "I would never touch you by forcing myself to you ! I thought that I have the right to stand as your friend when I see you so distraught! Sorry for my silly mistake!" said to her sarcastically, even though his heart ached. It hurt seeing her crying and he couldn't take her in his arms .It hurt that she didn't want his touch. It hurt because he never thought she would be so angry with him. _"Why are you so mad Candy ..?"_

- " I trusted you Terry! How could you said such a lie about me?! Why'd you do that?!"

- "Lie?! What a lie?" he asked her intensely.

- "Do not pretend you don't understand! It's not the time for playing games Terence!"

_"Oh, now I became Terence ... right ..."_  
Terry didn't answer her and grinned pissed.

- "I know everything ! Everything! About the draw and whatever else you did with the Stear and Archie!"  
Terry opened his eyes wide by surprise.

- "I never thought you would be bothered so much!"

- "And what have you imagined? That I would be pleased?!"

- "Who knows .. .? Maybe ..." he said through his mouth.

- "Terence Graham Grandchester you were, you are and you will remain forever a selfish lout! And if you want to know, even if there was a chance of becoming lovers you and I someday, you just lost it too !" told him within tears of anger and she ran away leaving a Terry looking like a pillar of salt.

_"Lovers ...?! My shy and prudish Freckles she said lovers?!"_ Terry asked again and again himself not believing his ears.  
Hundreds of questions were formed in his mind, which at that moment he could not answer, but in a very short time they would got their answer.

* * *

Several days passed and the day to celebrate Valentine's Day was nearing full of pitfalls. For some it was approaching with joy but for others it had become like a nightmare.  
Candy was still mad with Terry and not only she avoided him, but she had no intention even talking to him. In her list were added Archie and Stear, and for the very first time she was so much angry with them, that she didn't want to see them too. With that of course she missed her chance to know what it truly have happened. Because she didn't let any of the boys explaining her, so she stayed believing the vulgar version Eliza told her.  
In their case, Annie and Patty took Candy's side and kept their face of the sulks to their boys too. The two brothers,Stear and Archie, also blamed one another for all this trouble and stayed a couple of days vexed with each other.  
Terry finally had disappeared. The hours that he wasn't locked up in his room,he jumped of the college's brick wall and went to a nearby pub,to eat something but mostly to drink cheap beer. One of these days, and while he was sitting at a table in the depth of the pub , he heard a conversation that was like a gift from heaven.

- "Freddy's your turn to buy me!"

- "And who's says that eh?"

- "The nickers you got from Leagan say it!"

- "Well, they weren't so many, now that I think about it, I should have asked her more!"

- "Oh man, you're such a sucker! Didn't you notice in a what hopeless face she asked you to remove Ardley's name from the lottery?!"

- "Hey! In the nick of time I made it not to get caught by the priest that night !"

- " You were a jammy lad! Now come on buy me a lager!"

- "You won't be so jammy next time if you two won't go right now and tell Sister Grey what you did and who made you do it !" Terry's voice sounded wildly over their heads.

- "Grandchester ?!" said the two boys with terror.

- "Now I said! And then maybe I'd do something not to get expelled you two! Move!" Terry shouted to them with fierce, while the boys bowed their heads and ran away.  
_" Time getting things into their place."_ Terry thought and with a cunning grin he started going back to school.

* * *

to be continued ;)


	4. Chapter 4

So it took me some time to update…my notepad died one wintery night! But I got a new one and here it is the 4th and final chapter of my Valentine's Story! I also fixed a bit the other 3 chapters - not any change in plot just some translating mistakes. In this final chapter we see it from Terry's POV - not all the chapter, but pretty much the main scene. Thank you all for your reviews, your kind comments, your faves and follows!

Hope you will enjoy it and wish to hear your opinion for the ending! ;)

* * *

Chapter 4

- "So are you saying that Candy's name never being placed in the lottery box ?!" Stear asked marveling in an overtly cheery Terry.

It had dawned the eve of the festival. Ιt was exactlytheday that each boy would reveal his secret to each girl he had her name on the paper.

Three days ago Eliza's scheme was uncovered to Sister Grey from her two classmates, in the presence of Terry, who was incredibly delighted when he saw Eliza's face among tears and hysterics receiving her punishment from Mother Superior. Eliza was going to spend the remaining days and until the end of the festival in isolation. As a strange request, something like a reward that he discovered the scheme, Terry requested from Sister Grey everything will be done in absolute secrecy and the students will not hear about it, not until Valentine 's Day. Although it seemed somehow odd, Sister Grey accepted Terry's request and suspected that Miss Ardley probably wouldn't stay without a Valentine. _"Youth ..."_, thought Sister Grey for a second and immediately she returned to her famous strict self.

- " Not exactly! The paper with Candy's name was placed from the start along with all other names, but Eliza had ensured paying Cameron and Freddie to remove it!"

- "Who would have guessed it!" Said Stear excited.

- "We didn't suspect anything because when we asked that stupid Neal, in fact he didn't know what his sister had done!" Archie said pleased that long at last the mystery with Candy's name was solved.

- "I think it's time for you two, to go and find your girls! Explain them what happened, they can't avoid you forever, especially not today!" Terry told them with a playful wink.

For a moment the two brothers blushed slightly, but then smiled.

- "What about Candy…. what shall we do?" Archie asked a bit worried.

- "We Do?! Seriously Cornwell, you want me to say I heard that?!" Terry replied sarcastically.

- "Oh boy! Ok, ok, ... scratch that..." said Archie rolling his eyes up annoyed.

- "At last we are friends again!" stated Stear full of joy, making the other two boys refrain themselves from laughing.

* * *

The night was quite cold. Early in the afternoon started raining and although it was nightfall already, quite the contrary the rain now had turned in to a storm. Until Terry reaches Candy's balcony, he was soaking to the bone. The curtains in her room were closed, but this didn't prevent Terry to notice that there was a dim light inside the bedroom, most likely from the small reading lamp on her desk.

He waited for a bit while keeping his breath, trying to seethrough her small shade behind the heavy curtains. That wasn't easy so Terry decided to knock the window pane very gently. Nothing. _"Where are you my Juliet?"_ he wondered impatiently. He knocked one more time a bit stronger. He felt really grateful to his luck, that the noise from the rainstorm was covering his knocks, otherwise the nuns might caught him. Though that also meant, that even Candy couldn't hear them. He tried for a third time. Terry felt his damp clothes gluing on his skin and a shiver pierced him from the cold. He started taking short steps on the same spot to warm himself up, when suddenly Candy's window was wide open – her two green eyes looked at him with amazement and wonder.

- "Oh my God ... Terry you are ..." he saw her worrying for him and Terry took courage.

- "Yeah ... I'm soaking ..." he left a low awkward chuckle, "... May I come in Candy?"

Candy took two steps backwards and gently nodded - yes- with her head. After Terry was inside, she turned around again closed the window as well she drew the curtains, in complete silence.

She then walked with small steady steps to her bedroom door and locked it. Still in silence Candy turned and took a candle from her drawer. Terry was watching her every move spellbound, as if seeing for the very first time someone, doing all these ordinary moves.

Candy lit up the candle, placed it on her desk and switched off the lamp. She then turned and looked at Terry.

- ".. I'll bring you a towel ..." she told him softly and he saw her hiding behind the bathroom door.

She returned shortly with a large white towel.

- "Thank you ..." Terry said very slowly and started drying up first his damp hair, then his clothes as better as he could. His trousers seemed less wet than his shirt and sweater, but he didn't wish risking it and taking them off.

He saw her reopening her closet and pulling out a small woolen blanket. She offered the blanket to him with her small hands slightly trembling.

- "Your sweater is dripping ..." Candy said softly, "... and I don't have any clothes that might fit you ..."

- "I'm fine ... it's okay, really."

Her eyes opened wide from concern.

- "Of course it's not okay Terry! You want to catch pneumonia ? Hurry and take them off!" she said with her famous innocence and naivety, ignoring the effects from her words that had on Terry.

Terry couldn't hold himself.

- "What is it Freckles ? You missed that much my naked body?" he asked her suddenly in his mischievous tone.

He saw Candy flaring up across her face. Her cheeks red from embarrassment, but her eyes were throwing sparkles of anger.

- "Terry you are really unbelievable and incorrigible!" Candy told him as intensely as she could, trying not to raise the tone of her voice. They both knew that if they were discovered by the nuns they would have a big problem.

Terry couldn't help himself and he left a soft chuckle . He wished right now, Candy knew how much adorable she was that moment! Although Terry kept himself quiet.

- "Well done!" she said in irony," You have the nerve to laugh on top of that ?! Terry, why did you come to my room?" Terry knew that he had angered her, but deep down inside him he felt incredibly amused. He got stucked and kept there just simple looking at her.

Well, he had come to her room, he was determined to talk to her, explaining to her but he just stood there as if the cat had bitten his tongue . _"Say something, you moron __Grandchester__!"_ He thought to himself and exhaled a sigh.

Meanwhile Candy was standing with her small fists clenched, waiting for him to answer.

- "I came to tell you something ..." Terry finally said within his mouth.

- "And you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" she asked him sharply and Terry knew by the tone of her voice that she was still pissed off with him.

_"No, because today is the eve of the festival!"_ he wanted to tell her, but he ended up saying,

- "You are avoiding me Candy! How am I suppose talking to you?"

- "I'm not avoiding you! You are the one who disappeared Terry!" she said in her classic spite.

- "You said that you don't want to see me ever again!" told her more intensely.

- "I told you, not to touch me ever again, not that I don't want to see you!"

- "So… you want to see me, but… I can't touch you?" Terry asked her mockingly.

- "Yes!" answered him vigorously and surprised even herself, that she lied to him so easily! God only knew how much she longed for his touch!

- "This is out of the question Candy!" Terry told her feeling he was reaching his limits. He couldn't believe she was asking him something like that!

- "Why?!" Candy asked while stubbornlystamped her small foot on the floor.

_"Ah! Please don't do that!"_ Terry thought himself, cherishing how cute she was that moment.

- "Because I can't!" eventually answered her the same stubborn as she**.**

- "What do you mean you can't!? Are you mocking me again Terry?!"

- "You are the one who is playing with me Candy, not I ! How can you ask from someone who is madly in love with you not to touch you?!" Terry shouted without even taking a breath and like a lightning, a single thought came to his mind, _"I told her ... God save me ... I told her! "_

A total silence fell in the room.

They stood there motionless, both with crimson faces, both staring each other dazed. The time seemed to have stood still. With no sounds, in absolute silence, with only their heart beats deafening their ears. When suddenly Candy's eyes filled up with tears. Tears that started running uncontrollably and quietly on her pink cheeks. In two steps, without even thinking about it, Terry reached her and dropped on his knees in front of her feet.

- "Candy ... please don't cry ... please ... I'm sorry ... I'll leave ... I'll do anything you want ..." Terry took softly her hands in his own, hers were so small and warm, "... anything you want ... just please don't cry ... I will do anything ...just say that ... say that you never heard …what I said ... say that ..."and then Terry's pleading mumbling was cut off suddenly from Candy's lips that touched his own.

It was merely a slight, rather clumsy touch, but enough to send Terry's heart to heaven cutting off his air. Without thinking twice, in a gentle move, he lowered her down on his height, closing her small body tenderly into his arms. He could almost hear the beating of her heart, which competing against his own. Terry started slowly rocking Candy in his arms, like a baby, with their lips still touching. Only touching. Simple, still , innocent.

He wanted to say so many things to her, although that small minute Terry's whole world was her little body which had curl up within his arms. Her scent wrapping him up like the sweetest shackles. Her silent tears were drying up on her pink cheeks, brightening her much adored freckles. While Terry's single thought was that he couldn't ask for more happiness than this moment, Candy's lips moved without a sound in an "I love you ...", upon his.

Terry lost every last trace of logic he had left.

He took her mouth with his and began kissing her over and over again, savoring every inch of her sweet lips. Those lips that had haunted his dreams. Those lips that was the reason for him waking up every day from his bed and counting the minutes until he could see them. Even for a glimpse. Speaking to him, smiling to him. Just for him and only his. Terry didn't want or wish to stop but he had to do it, just enough for both to take a breath. However the next moment, that their half-open lips were joined once again, he dared with his tongue to caress tenderly Candy's bottom lip. A short giggle like exclamation escaped from her, which surprised him and made him stopped.

- "I'm sorry ..." Terry whispered and passed his palms through her soft curls, while leaving a sigh.

- "Don't apologize Terry...just tickled a bit ... it seemed to me a bit strange ..." Candy said in a sweet little voice and started caressing his face with her fingertips.

- "So, you didn't like it. ..?" he asked her with bated breath from her touch.

- "... Well no…well I mean yes ... well, I don't know ..." stammered and her cheeks took fire.

- "... then ... I ...shall ... never… do …it …again ...? " told her playfully, among small soft pecks on her cheeks, nose and lips, drying every trace of moisture that was left from her tears.

Candy left a giggle which however was cut short because Terry's mouth had started kissing her somewhere between her neck and behind her ear.

- "shall I do this… then…?..." Terry whispered and with his tongue just barely stroked her earlobe. She didn't answer him, she just grasp his shoulders tightly.

- "Terry!" she said suddenly and pushed him slightly back opening her eyes wide.

"Ah, here comes another slap! " Terry thought waiting his fate.

Candy however showed him her hands. Damp from the humidity of his clothes.

- "If you stay in these clothes Terry ... you will get sick ... you might catch ...", in her tone there were both fear and worrying.

- "Candy ... the last thing that I'm thinking right now ... is that I might catch pneumonia!" told her and let another heavy sigh. Although she blushed across her face like a beetroot from his words, she threw him an angry look which didn't allow neither jokes nor objections.

In one sort gesture, Terry pulled off his sweater over his head and left it aside. Candy didn't give him the space to speak and placed her palms on his chest and his also wet shirt. With attentive moves she started unbuttoning the buttons from his shirt one by one. Terry was looking her bewildered when he suddenly realized he was holding his breath and he had to breathe. And then he stopped her.

With her bright green eyes, Candy stared Terry briefly and then without saying anything she untied the belt from her night robe and removed it off with a grace, that in Terry's eyes was so erotic that he felt getting dizzy.

- "There! Now I'm wearing one clothing less, too!" she said with innocence, which however brought the opposite effect for Terry.

_"Ah, Candy ..."_ Terry sighed and his palm found her hot soft cheek. His deep blue eyes dived in her bright ones and without hesitation he brought her face a breath away from his own.

Their lips touched again but this time, Candy imitated Terry's lips and began moving her own. First hesitantly and then with a newfound desire to know his mouth, which lured Terry. Without a second thought, he parted her lips and began to taste her mouth with his tongue fully. Feeling himself drinking her breath. Her taste was sweet and addictive. So much addictive that he couldn't stop. It seemed impossible for Terry to stop. He wanted to be left there and kissing her forever. With his eyes tightly shut, to die upon her sweet mouth. Suddenly Candy's warm hands passed behind his neck and her fingers tangled in his still damp hair. He felt every little pore in his body tightened. Her caresses were showing their inexperience, but for Terry were so erotic that with a long sigh he let her mouth and his lips began to explore her tender neck. Among deep kisses, he left his lips feel her soft skin. From time to time his tongue was drawing short lines on her neck and in some other, his teeth a bit boldly were giving her playful bites. In his delirium, Terry heard Candy's breathing heavily and small little voices were coming out from her slightly open lips. _"I have to stop ...I must stop…"_ he said again and again to himself, trying to convince him.

- "Terry ..." Candy softly called him with a profound warm voice, that for the first time Terry was hearing and made him aching in his guts from desire.

He opened his eyes and saw her. Her lips bright red and slightly swollen from his kisses, half opened. She was shining. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his life! Her chest rose and fell rhythmically and fast attempting to breathe. Terry almost could hear her heart beating. This loving heart that had accepted him. There was no logic anymore for Terry. Only the knowledge to remain there forever. Inside that loving heart. Just the wish, the desire that his entire life was hanging from this heart. In a slow move his palm touched the center of her chest. His hand stayed still. There, upon her small strong heart. Terry plunged his face in Candy's neck and started whispering,

- ".. here ... forever…I want to stay… here ... forever ...".

It sounded more like a plea, rather than a demand. Like a prayer, over and over again.

In his words Candy reached Terry's ear and whispered.

- "Only you ..."

* * *

The much desired Valentine's Day shyly opened its eyes that morning, and along with that, the first buds of spring blossomed.

The college was found from early hours in a festive turmoil. All the students, boys and girls, with eyes full of joy and impatience, had started to gather in the main hall of the school. The ritual it is said, that each lady who was aware from the previous day, which boy had the piece of paper with her name, would approach him and offer him a few blossoms from almond tree. When this "mating" was over, it was time for the ball to begin.

- "Patty, I'm starting to worry ..." Annie said to her friend with obvious anguish "Where is Candy ?"

- "You think that maybe Terry hasn't spoke to her yet ?! Did we make a mistake that we didn't explain to her last night?" asked Patty in fear.

- "Archie told me we should stay out of it, that everything will be as it should be, but this morning when I knocked Candy's door she wasn't there! Where did she go so early?"

- "I only hope that she didn't do any craziness ..." said Patty.

- "And who is this one that might done a craziness?" the voice of Stear.

- "Candy ... Candy hasn't come yet and she wasn't in her room today!" Annie replied on the verge of tears.

- "Neither Terry is here yet, but this isn't so strange!" Archie added.

- "Should we go and start looking for them?" asked Patty and passed comforting her hand on Annie's shoulder.

- "We have no time for that now, the ritual is starting." said Stear kind flatly.

And in fact Stear was right. The ceremony had began, soon enough had ended and the ball followed, however there was no sign at all from Candy and Terry, who they shone by their absence.

It was rather late in the afternoon when the festival was coming to its end, and the group of the four friends tried to find Terry and Candy.

The boys firstly tried Terry's room, but to their disappointment he wasn't there, nor in any other known place, Terry just disappeared like he often used to. After deciding that it was no use to keep searching for him, the two brothers went to meet with Annie and Patty, to see if their girls had some news about Candy.

They found both girls sitting dumbfounded in Candy's bedroom with a letter in their hands.

- "What happened?" Archie asked panicky, "Where is Candy?"

- "Patty what happened ...?" Stear asked afraid for the answer.

The girl gave him the letter speechless.

_Dear friends,_

_Annie, Patty, Stear and Archie._

_We decided to leave college._

_We are so sorry if we made you worry, but our hearts told us,_

_that we must and should make the ritual a reality._

_When you will find our letter,_

_we will be already far away,_

_but our thoughts will always be with you._

_Candy & Terry_

All four stayed frozen reading the letter over and over again.

- "I don't understand….what do they mean ... make the ritual a reality?... " Annie asked within her tears.

- "... Dear Annie do you know, what Saint Valentine used to do for young couples?..." said Stear still shocked.

Suddenly realizing it, Patty brought her hand into her mouth and her cheeks blushed.

Archie's eyes opened wide and he couldn't believe himself what he was about to say.

"... Oh my God…..They eloped! ..."

* * *

At the same time on a train that was traveling to France, the head of a young blonde haired girl had tipped peacefully asleep, on the shoulder of a young chestnut haired boy who was holding a book while reading in a whisper…

* " …..Laugh at the night,  
at the day, at the moon,  
laugh at the twisted  
streets of the island,  
laugh at this clumsy  
boy who loves you,  
but when I open  
my eyes and close them,  
when my steps go,  
when my steps return,  
deny me bread, air,  
light, spring,  
but _never_ your laughter  
for I would die …"

- "_Never_ ..." whispered Candy and she tangled her fingers with Terry's.

**The End**

* * *

A/N The poem is a part from Pablo Neruda's poem " Your Laughter", I do not claim it as my own. Candy characters are owned also from their legal creators.

I'm only my master for my own words and my original thoughts.


End file.
